Zanbor Emerson
Magister Zanbor Emerson '''is currently a court wizard serving the First Regiment. Zanbor advises and assists in any magical needs the members of the regiment may have. As well as serving the first regiment, Zanbor also works within the Stormwind Circle of Magi. Appearance Zanbor is an older man standing a little less than six feet tall. His graying bread and mustache are kept neat and styled in a fasion typically seen among wizards. Years of studying in libraries have not given Zanbor much in the way of muscle, but his duties with the first regiment have kept him relatively healthy. Zanbor can usually be found wearing the standard blue robes that are common amongst the magi of Stormwind. Zanbor's robes have various pockets sewn in the inside parts. Zanbor uses a blue Quel'dorei style staff, '''that was givening to him by his teacher back when he studied in Dalaran. Zanbor is also usually seen with his mana wyrmling familiar, Alroom. Growing Up in Hillsbrad Zanbor was born in Northern Hillsbrad Foothills, in 564 K.C., to Martin and Susan Emerson. Martin was the town's local hedge mage, a mage without formal training, whose primary magical skills were those spells that helped his neighbors. Susan was an herbalist and collected and grew herbs to help the town's docotor. Zanbor was incredibly interested in herbs and their uses at a young age and often accompanied his mother while she was working. Zanbor also studied a bit of magic under his father, nothing to complicated, just small "tricks" to impress his friends. Martin recognized Zanbor's natural affinity for magic and wanted him to have more formal training, so at the age of 8, Zanbor was sent off to Dalaran to study magic. Studying in Dalaran Zanbor studied under a High Elven mage, who brought Zanbor to Quel'Thalas several times for extended stays and even taught him to speak Thalassian. Zanbor studied from all the schools but particularly excelled in the illusion, abjuration, and divination schools. At the age of 18 after many years of training Zanbor became a full mage and was no longer an apprentice. On the day he became a full mage, his teacher gave him his elven staff which Zanbor still uses to this day. A couple years later, 589 K.C., Zanbor traveled south, with a group of Dalaran mages, to assist in the building of Nethergarde Keep. After the construction of the keep Zanbor decided to stay in the south and built a home in Stormwind City. Zanbor stayed in touch with his collegues in Dalaran, but was finding the way the southern mages worked was more to his liking. In 602 K.C. at the age of 38, Zanbor formally became a member of the Stormwind Circle of Magi and declared his loyalty to the House of Wrynn. Working in Stormwind The mages of Stormwind were distrustful of the Zanbor at first, believing him to be an agent of the Kirin Tor spying on the southern mages. But after a couple of years rising through the ranks of the Circle, Zanbor became a trusted member and was no longer seen as a northern mage, but as a mage of Stormwind. In 612 K.C., Zanbor began to grow uneasy at rumors of mass sickness in the north and convinced his parents to move down to Stormwind with him. While moving his parents Zanbor heard news of the fall of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the death of his former teacher. Zanbor was deeply saddened and this event hastened his belief that his parents needed to move south. Zanbor, his parents, and some others were traveling south, when they received the news that Dalaran had fallen. Zanbor urged his traveling group foreward and rushed back to the city to help in any way he could. Sadly there was not much that could be done. Zanbor helped those that could flee, to come south and helped them find a place amongst the people of Stormwind. Recent Years Zanbor has spent recent years continuing his work in the Circle, where he reached the rank of Magister. The fall of Dalaran left him wanting to help people more, especially the people of Stormwind, who were so welcoming to him all those years ago and to his parents and friends more recently. He enlisted in the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade where he reached the rank of Corporal, before leaving to attend the Ashen Tree Academy. After his time at the academy he rejoined the first this time as a civilian alchemist to help the soldiers. Zanbor left the regiment once more as it under went a organizational resuffling and found himself briefly working with the House of Sunwhisper. Zanbor rejoined the first, this time as a court wizard, which is the position he finds himself in currently. Personality Zanbor is fairly easy going when dealing with his friends and collegues. He takes magic and his work in the Circle of Magi and first regiment seriously, but is known to joke around and be sarcastic. Zanbor gets along well enough with all the races of the Grand Alliance and doesn't have any prejudices against them. As for the races of the Horde, Zanbor finds that if they are not affiliated with the Horde and are instead affiliated with a neutral organization, he can get along with them fine. He views any member of the Horde as an enemy. Zanbor would like to be able to use more modern technology, but is finding that he has a hard time using it safely, especially Gnomish inventions and is a little put off by it and because of that he prefers to use magic whenever he can over technology. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi Category:The First Regiment Category:Mages